User blog:SilentWalker03/The Cure: Full Story
"I'm sorry, but the writer said that it must be done right now." Rick said, "Next episode of MCSM: The Series... The heroes of the future will protect FutureTown at all costs. But Gib's forces are on the attack and ready for the kill. Will they succeed or they will fail to defend FutureTown. Find out in this episode!" Jessie and Petra noticed a White Pumpkin, experimenting about something in the abandoned hospital. "What's your move, Jesse?" Petra said. "Kill that White Pumpkin!" Jessie said as he rushed to attack the White Pumpkin. Suddenly, the White Pumpkin stopped Jessie's attack. He calmed down Jessie and revealed himself as Jeffrey, he is looking more older than before. Jessie dropped his sword afterwards. "Jeffrey?" Jesse said. "I *coughs* am, Jesse. More older than before." The Old Jeffrey said. "What are you doing here?" Jesse said. Afterwards, Petra appeared in the scene. "Petra, I thought that you are dead?" Jeffrey said. "Yeah, Jeffrey! After you almost killed me back then!" Petra said. Jesse calmed Petra's anger. "Jesse, I am creating "The Cure"! See those zombies there, My step-son Jeff created those and he didn't listen to me anymore, alongside with his close friend, Gibs." Jeffrey said as he test the cure to a zombie, and miraculously worked, and the zombie become a normal human. "It worked!" Jeffrey shouted! "No time for this, Jeffrey. This time, we need you to fix your stepson's mistakes!" Petra said. "Agreed!" Samuel said as he appeared in the scene. "Brother!" Jeffrey said. "I'm here to fight with you guys, with my brother." Samuel said. "You're too old now, guys!" Jesse said. "Age doesn't matter now!" Samuel said. "Okay, let's go before it's too late!" Petra said. Jeffrey collected all of his cure splash potions and he give the team some of the potions. Meanwhile, Kim and Josh is fighting against the zombies and the team helped them. They rushed into FutureTown and helped Jessie and the gang. After they turned back into normal humans, Jessie and the gang assisted them into the house in FutureTown for help. Meanwhile, the sun shine again and Jeffrey talked to Jess. "Jess, do you remember me?" Jeffrey said to Jess. "Who are you, old man?" Josh said. Suddenly, Samuel appeared and talked to Josh. "Hey, Ol' Sam!" Josh said. "Hello, Josh! Didn't you remember that man?" Samuel said. "Who is he?" Josh said. "He is your stepfather, Josh. And your real name is Jess." Samuel said. "Why did you hide this from me?" Josh said as tears dropped from his face. "I'm sorry for abandoning you, Jess." Jeffrey said as he become emotional. Josh hugged Jeffrey. "I know you made mistakes, but now, you are here to correct those!" Josh said. "Yes, my son!" Jeffrey said and smiled to Josh and he go into the abandoned hospital. Suddenly, Gibs appeared. "You didn't know what is inside that building!" Gibs said. "What!" John said. "Explosives!" Gibs said as the abandoned hospital exploded, and laughed maniacally. "NOOOO!" Josh said. "Brother, No!" Samuel said. "You didn't have mercy, Gibs!" Jessie said, looking furious to Gibs. But, he fade away. Something appeared from the bushes. It is Ivor. He immediately talked to Jessie. "Jessie, I need a talk to you, ASAP!" Ivor said. "What's that!" Jessie said. "Next time in MCSM: The Series..." Rick said as he cuts the episode. Category:Blog posts